Shittobukai
by ToshokanKeitorin
Summary: More AlbelFayt.


"I want you. Now."

Fayt barely had time to cross the threshold into their room before he found himself pinned to the wall. He gasped as he felt those all too-talented hands reach the space between his white shirt and pants, pushing under and skimming lightly over his already

heated skin.

"W-what the hell?" His voice broke on the last word as those glorious digits headed south, by now knowing all his weak spots.

Albel barely took pause long enough to pull away from where he was licking his way up Fayt's collarbone. He looked straight into the other's eyes and whispered.

"I want you. Right here, right now."

Fayt's barely formed protests were silenced as the other man went back to the task at hand, bringing their lips together in a torrid kiss, his tongue shoving into Fayt's mouth.

Alarms went off in the back off Fayt's fevered mind. From experience, he chose to listen to them. Not that he was usually averse to being pinned to a wall and ravaged madly by a passion-crazed Albel. Hell, it made putting up with his confrontational attitude worth it – though he was often difficult to deal with, in matters of sex, Fayt found himself making certain…_concessions_ when it came to his traveling companion.

The day had started like any other – traveling with the other man, they had had their share of arguments, but today had actually gone rather well. They made it to their destination fairly early, leaving time for Fayt to go searching for more supplies to augment their already depleted rations. Albel had insisted on following even though Fayt was convinced he would much rather stay at the inn or explore the nearby area.

Of all the wonderful, eye-opening, _stimulating _activities he had engaged in with Albel, shopping was far from his favorite. When the other man wasn't glaring death at the passers-by, he was verbally promising it to those who had the sheer audacity to speak with him. Fayt found that all his time was spent preventing possible murders instead of getting much-needed items.

But he had agreed to let himself be accompanied – after all, Albel could be quite persuasive when he put his mind to it.

Fayt's good mood that resulted from all that persuasion quickly soured when they entered the first merchant's. The clerk appeared to be a young teenage girl, hair done up obnoxiously in twin braids, pink ribbons flowing. Immediately upon his entrance, she was in his face, asking if he _needed _anything, how long he would be in town, and ohmygod, where he was headed to.

Her cheerful questions trailed off when Albel sauntered in, practically breathing down his neck. The man was walking death, a dark shadow that ensured there would be no more…small talk. Usually after this point, the clerk would get the hint, get them their items and get them fast.

Not this girl.

With barely a glance towards the man that had just entered like a malicious shadow of the boy she was speaking with so readily, she grabbed Fayt's hand and led him deeper into the small shop. They stopped in front of the counter and she proceeded to extol to him the virtues of the healing salves that she made all by herself, and just how great this particular item would be if he was thinking of going to this particular place and on and on and on…

The whole while Fayt was smiling nervously, stealing glances back to his too-silent traveling companion who was still standing by the entrance of the shop. He had seen Albel furious, enraged, surprised, horny, depressed, ecstatic and even gentle…but he had never seen the man look this absolutely, purely no-mistake-about-it _pissed._ Anger practically rolled off him in waves.

Taking note of Fayt's warning glances in his direction, Albel tore his eyes, currently promising a painful death, away from the chipper merchant girl and walked towards Fayt. Even his steps radiated barely contained rage.

"I know she's annoying, but what gives?" Fayt asked in a furious whisper, the girl's excited chatter droning in the background, unheeded. "Is her stupidity some kind of personal insult?"

Albel sneered, but before he could answer, the girl had returned with the requested items. She took the liberty of shoving them off into Albel's surprised arms and, chipmunk quick, latched onto Fayt and dragged him away to some other shelf. Fayt heard their packages hit the ground with a dull thud behind him.

"So…is there anything else you _need _while you're in town?" the girl asked, batting ridiculously long eyelashes.

"Uh…" Fayt answered, seriously wondering just what the hell she was getting at.

"I mean, you're welcome to come by," the girl continued, voice dropping freakishly low, "…anytime."

"Well…thank you?" Fayt stammered. He looked around for Albel to rescue him from this insane girl, discomfited by the special emphasis the girl was placing on her words. Now she was twirling a lock of loose hair in a pink finger, staring at him. What the hell did she want from him, anyway?

He was immensely relieved (though he would never admit it) when he saw Albel walking towards him with homicide in his eyes. The girl (truly stupid, the poor thing) just kept smiling, sweetly, at the both of them. It was then that Fayt noticed the pink-lacquered hand was still resting on his arm.

"We're leaving," Albel said, his tone coolly furious. "We have everything we need from _you," _he practically growled, putting as much contempt into the word he could, "and now, Fayt and I have some urgent _business _to attend to."

Albel, with one last suggestive leer at him where he was sure the girl would see, physically dragged him from the store, down the street, and back to the inn before tossing him through the door and molesting him against the wall. And there they were.

"A-Albel," he said sharply, a little put-off and determined to find out what was behind the man's sheer…well, horniness.

"What?!" came the irritated reply as Albel was forced to divert his attention away from unclasping that damn belt and back up to his lover's irritated, if flushed, face.

"What are you doing?"

"I'd thought it would be painfully obvious at this point," he answered with a suggestive leer, "but I suppose a hand's-on demonstration would be best," he continued, fingers roaming.

It took every ounce of Fayt's willpower not to surrender to the sensations those hands were invoking in his body, because by god, now he was curious.

"Seriously, what brought this about?" he said, trying to keep his tone admonishing despite a distinct quickness of breath. And a raging hard-on.

"That merchant whore. She was after more than your money," he said, shoving a knee between Fayt's legs and cupping his ass with one hand.

Fayt gasped at the friction, then reminded himself he was in the middle of a conversation. Exhibiting miraculous self control, he continued with his questioning.

"What are you talking about? She was a little enthusiastic, but…"

"Ha. Enthusiastic," Albel gave a bitter laugh into the rim of his ear, which he had previously been nibbling, "that bitch was on you like a dog in heat. She obviously did not seem to grasp the idea that you are _mine _and she can keep her damn dirty hands off. My insane jealousy demanded that I either screw you senseless and thereby reassert my claim over you, or go kill her to eliminate any potential rivals. I chose the former."

Fayt's narrowed his eyes, wondering where the man got these insane ideas. Potential rival? Insane jealousy indeed. He was honestly a bit _too _possessive at times and-

His train of thought was interrupted by a warm, wet sensation traveling down the now bare skin of his chest. He tensed his stomach as the sensations went lower, Albel's tongue flitting out, teeth claiming little nips, a wet swathe into his navel.

It took all his remaining concentration to keep his knees locked and avoid falling over, a boneless, sex-hungry puddle, on the wood floor of their room. One thought, however, did float through his hazed mind in those brief seconds: maybe this wasn't _so _bad.

His breath hitched in his throat, body shuddering, as Albel took him into his mouth, tongue swirling over the head of him before being drawn in fully, wonderfully. Fayt clawed desperately at Albel's cloth-covered shoulders, bunching the fabric between white knuckles as his vision blurred. He much preferred this to shopping.

Albel continued his attentions, giving as much focus here as he did in battle, just with far more pleasant results. He waited until Fayt was at the edge, sobbing, begging for him to suck harder before he stopped, and stood up. He gloried in the frustrated moan the boy let out, the pliancy with which he allowed himself to be maneuvered backward onto the small cheap bed. It was covered with a quaint, hand-sown quilt, giving the room a homey touch. Not that at this point Albel gave a damn, occupied as he was in the writhing, naked, demanding morsel spread out on said quilt begging for him to get moving.

Savoring the sight, Albel thought fast. He saw the bag of recently purchased supplies Fayt had dropped when he had pounced, bottles spilling out onto the rug. Gracefully, he bent and claimed one of them. The label was hand-drawn, probably by the silly twit herself.

Smiling wickedly, Albel ripped open the cap and shoved his fingers in, coating them liberally with the cool gel. When he was sure he had enough, he returned to where Fayt was sitting up, staring at him with half-lidded eyes, heavy with lust. Up until this point, Fayt had been attempting to keep quiet. This was, after all, a small town inn; they weren't camping out in the middle of no-where, where Fayt could scream and groan and whimper as he saw fit. Mindful of the old people and kids staying in the same inn, he had tried to reign in his noise, but when he saw Albel walking towards him, soft light from the lamp reflecting off naked skin, fingers full of lube and eyes full of intent…well, there was just no helping it.

Sure that the squeal he let out as the first finger entered him would bring the neighbors banging on the door in no time, he tilted upwards and planted his lips on Albel's. Fayt had learned very early in their dalliances that the other man was one hell of a good kisser, but he liked to be reminded every so often.

When they finally broke apart, lips bruised, his breath was coming so rapidly it felt like his throat was burning. Hell, like his whole body was burning. Albel was taking his time, smiling. How the man could be so controlled in these situations, Fayt had no clue. He bit his lip to keep from shouting as Albel added a second finger, slowly, leisurely, watching the play of emotion across his face with fascination. The third finger hurt a little, it always did, but Fayt knew by now it was worth it. He bore down, not letting the pain get to his eyes, because as merciless a killer as Albel was, he always hesitated when he saw his lover was uncomfortable. Sometimes that was sweet, but when things got hot and heavy and he kept asking Fayt if he was _all right_, if he was _sure_, when all Fayt wanted was to be screwed right then, _hard¸_ well…then it got kinda irritating.

But now Albel was different, determined. Perhaps it had something to do with the incident at the shop. Whatever it was, as Albel wedged himself between Fayt's open legs and pushed inside, he was grateful. Incredibly so.

Careless now, Fayt let out one long moan, throwing his arms around the other man's neck. Albel stayed motionless for a few seconds, letting the other man under him adjust, before he began to move, just slightly. Had he been rational, Fayt would have worried at the squeaking of the springs in the thin mattress under them. As he was now, face flushed, sweat beaded on his forehead and wet bangs plastered to his face, he didn't even think about it. Certainly, it didn't enter his mind as Albel, giving into Fayt's urging for it harder, deeper, increased his pace.

Fayt's fingers clawed at his back as he hooked his ankles together. Albel's smile was a bit tense as he reached down between then and clasped Fayt's arousal in his hand. The boy cried out his name, throwing his head back. Unable to resist, Albel latched his mouth onto that tempting white neck, marking it with firm suction to the fine skin. Fayt would be pissed when they were done, but seeing the boy blush when others commented, seeing the glances the townspeople gave _him_ when they saw those marks…oh yes, it would be worth it.

Albel felt the white-hot edge of orgasm approaching, his thrusts growing erratic, so he focused on the hot length in his hand. He could tell by the desperate mewling coming from Fayt's swollen lips that the boy was close. With a few firm strokes, he felt Fayt shudder under him, muscles tensing before he screamed, white hot come splattering between them. The look of absolute bliss in Fayt's glazed blue eyes, combined with the feeling of that fabulous ass tightening around him brought him to his own completion a few moments later.

After a couple minutes, Fayt sat up, irritably pushing the other man off of him. He sat up and looked around, scowling. It wasn't his usual scowl – usually Fayt wore a blush and goofy smile for a least a couple hours after sex. This softened his current expression somewhat, but not much.

"You used our healing supplies as lube," he said, brows furrowed. Still lying naked next to him, Albel gave an affirmative grunt, turning over. "And made me drop half of them when you attacked me," he continued, scowl growing.

"So?" Albel answered slowly, getting up. "You weren't complaining at the time. In fact, unless my short term memory is completely faulty, you were quite vocal as to the opposite." He gave a suggestive wink.

Fayt blushed and started gathering his clothes. "Irrelevant. It just means that we'll have to buy more before we leave. Get dressed and let's go before they close."

"Oh, but don't you remember?" Albel said, grinning evilly, "she said you could come by, _anytime." _By the last word, his voice had risen to a mocking falsetto, and he was batting his eyelashes.

Stifling his laughter with annoyance, Fayt threw the man's own shirt at his head. "Shut up, she didn't mean it that way," really, the girl had looked so innocent. It was all a product of the man's sick and paranoid imagination. "Not everyone's as sex-crazed as you."

Albel lifted one eyebrow skeptically. "Boy, if she had been any more blatant she would have had to get a chalk board and illustrate." He laughed. "And sex-crazed? What a change of tone."

When Albel crossed the room and rubbed a burgeoning erection against his hip, he was convinced the other man was growing entirely too sure of himself. Something would have to be done.

Later.

"Hello?" Fayt called, ducking his head into the small store for the second time that day. The lights were dimmed but the door was still open, making him hopeful that they hadn't yet closed. Damn Albel for taking up his time – if they had closed he would have to postpone their early morning departure to wait for the shop to open. It would be unacceptable for them to attempt to travel all the way to the next populated area with only their current supplies-

His thoughts were cut off when the girl popped up from behind the counter, frowning. When she saw it was him her eyes took on a more…interested expression. She absently straightened her hair with one hand, cocking her head to the side.

"_So_, you came back. What _exactly_ are you looking for this time?"

Her voice had taken on the disturbing tone it had earlier. Her smile had gone from innocent to…predatory? Fayt swallowed and forced himself to move forward. Albel followed him closely, glaring at the girl, but with decidedly less venom than before. The edge of his jealousy seemed to be dulled somewhat by the afternoon's…repeated…reaffirmation of affections.

The girl scowled when she saw the other man, hopes dashed. She crossed her arms and brought her eyes back to Fayt, eyebrow cocked. Fayt could have sworn she was frowning at his neck.

"We just need some more healing supplies," Fayt said, puzzled as to the cause behind the girl's sudden change of mood.

"Yes," Albel said from behind him, tone dangerous. "Our supplies met with some carelessness earlier. Though I will say, you're homemade salve has remarkable consistency."

The girl put a hand on her hip, staring at Albel flatly. Fayt took a moment to ponder whether she was exceedingly brave or incredibly stupid. He was doubtful of the former.

"Oh?" she asked, tone trying for scathing but just sounding shrill. "You used it already? Or did your friend use it so he could come back and get more?"

Albel allowed himself a moment's amusement at the girl's delusions. Taking one look at Fayt's panicked expression, he decided.

"No, you silly bitch. I used when I fucked him earlier, right after we left your shop this afternoon. It makes fantastic lube." His smile grew to impossible proportions, showing white teeth. Fayt flushed, a delicate rose across cheeks and the bridge of his nose that Albel found absolutely splendid, and buried his face in his hands, shaking his head in exasperation. He was mumbling some threat or another incoherently, but Albel paid that no mind. The girl looked like she was ready to claw stone.

Calmly, leisurely, he threw his arm around Fayt's shoulders, leading him back out of the shop. The sound of the girl's shrieks followed them down the moderately crowded street as they returned to the inn.

He was right. Fayt was pissed.

They had walked in silence all day. Angry silence. Albel had learned it was best to keep quiet in these situations, lay low and wait for whatever it was to be worked out of Fayt's system by a good battle or a good fuck.

"Fayt," he called out to where the boy was walking, steps furious, a few feet in front of him. He quickened his pace, stepping in front of the boy and forcing him to stop.

"Just what the hell is your problem?" he asked, frowning. It was getting to be too much. Last night Fayt had taken both their sleeping rolls and moved as far away from the other man as possible. He certainly wasn't sex-crazed, that was just ridiculous, but the separation was getting to him.

"My problem? _My _problem?!" Fayt said, voice low and furious. "I should ask you the same thing. What part of you is it that is incapable of using reason? Why can't you _think _before you do stupid, stupid shit that leaves us in the middle of the wilderness with no supplies and no map?" His voice had grown in volume throughout his little tantrum, and by the end, Albel had backed away a couple feet, startled.

"Are you still mad about the merchant at that last town? So we had to dig in to the emergency supplies, I didn't know the little bitch was planning on overreacting so badly…"

"Of course you knew! That's why you said what you said!" Fayt was really mad now, face flushed, stance aggressive. Albel sighed. It was time for some damage control.

"Look, it's not my fault when I have to act in your best interest. And I did her a favor; who knows what sick delusions she was entertaining. It was for the best," he said, in his best 'reasonable' tone. "Hell, I gave her a compliment."

Apparently, it wasn't working. Fayt looked three times as angry now.

"At least I didn't kill anyone?"

Scratch that, four times.

Fayt stepped forward, grabbing the front of Albel's shirt and pulling him down too look him in the eye, clearly furious. Albel stared back, clueless.

Suddenly, Fayt's anger seemed to drain away. He let go of Albel and sighed. He walked to the side of the path and sat, back propped up against the tree.

Confused but slightly relieved now that he was getting his lover back into his usual state, Albel followed, standing next to where Fayt was seated.

"We need to talk," Fayt said slowly.

Albel waited for him to continue while still keeping a sharp lookout on the path, wondering just what had made his lover so serious.

"You throw a fit when anyone else talks to me. You follow me around when we go to town when I know you hate it. Even when the cot is too small for both of us, you insist on sleeping on my floor rather than getting your own room."

"And your point is?" Albel asked sharply, annoyed. Just what the hell was he getting at?

"My point is we have sex, you get jealous and I'm not sure why."

Now he was very confused. "I should think it's obvious why we have sex. And I don't get jealous, I just don't appreciate it when other's take liberties with your presence."

Fayt gave a long suffering sigh, crossing his arms and closing his eyes briefly, as if his head hurt. Albel was about to offer him some healing supplies, but thought better of it just in time.

"You don't understand. All you ever say is 'you're mine' and proceed to the sex," Fayt uncrossed his arms and stood up, stretching. "Although I suppose I shouldn't expect anything else."

Albel watched him get up warily. He watched Fayt raise his arms above his head and arch his back, watched the shirt ride up to show a stripe of flat stomach.

Fayt barely held in a shout as the other man lunged, pinning him to the tree.

"Goddamn! That's what I'm talking about mmph-"

His protests were cut off as he was kissed soundly. And began to kiss back. And press into the other man very strategically.

When they were forced to come up for air, Fayt took the brief hiatus as opportunity to push the other man off, wisely making certain there were no trees behind him. Or particularly soft-looking grass.

"I said we need to talk, dammit!"

"It counts as communication," Albel said, grinning wickedly. His grin faded somewhat when he took in Fayt's furious expression. "Okay, maybe not."

Taking a deep breath, Albel searched his mind desperately, wondering what the hell the other boy wanted to hear. He noted Fayt had his hand absently resting on his weapon. Not a good sign.

"Um…I won't overreact anymore?" Nope, not helping. "I won't let my maladjusted social coping skills interfere with our journey?" Just a raised eyebrow there, but the frown seemed to lose intensity. "I'm not promising anything else," he finished with a growl, wanting to be done with these silly games so they could move on to something more…fulfilling.

"Alright. Fair enough. So tell me why you're so jealous?" Fayt asked, putting his hand on one hip.

"Because you're mi-"

"Don't say that!

Albel frowned. He didn't appreciate being interrupted.

"Because I…because you are…"

Fayt's smiled widened at his struggling. "Go on," the boy insisted, obviously enjoying this.

"I…and you…"

"You what me?" he asked slyly, taking a step closer.

"I enjoy your company," Albel finished in a growl, frowning. Did the boy have any idea how humiliating this was for him?!

Fayt sighed, but he was still smiling. "I suppose that will have to do for now." The smug look on his face was so…satisfied. Albel promised himself revenge.

"Now that that is settled, may we continue?" Albel said, moving forward.

Fayt gracefully stepped aside and grabbed his supplies. He continued to walk back down the path without a look behind him. Albel followed him, angry at the delay, but before he could voice his protest, Fayt put on finger on his lips, silencing him.

"We don't have time right now, we have to make it to the next populated area before nightfall," he turned back and continued walking, leaving a speechless Albel a few feet behind him. "Of course, if we had enough supplies, we could have taken our lovely time. Too bad we didn't get enough at the last town," he called out, smile apparent in his voice.

Albel snarled but followed, walking quickly. They had better get there fast.


End file.
